Speed Racer: The Next Generation Retold!
by HpPmMlpDW
Summary: This is a retelling of the animated cartoon, Speed Racer: The Next Generation. Our retailing starts at the end of the episode, The Beginning Part 2. Then a lot of the stories in, both seasons, will change to fit this new story. This is my first fanfiction, so if you read it, leave behind some constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy!


**Chapter: 1- The truth told**

"I can't change the rules" Spritle said to Speed to his request of racing in the race on Friday. But he said next shocked him, and X racer, who was present. "Not even for my nephew" he said. "What are you talking about?" Speed questioned him. Looking puzzled. "I have always known that my brother hid his second son away before he disappeared" Spritle counited.

"His second son!" X exclaimed, looking shocked. "Yes X. You were already known around the world, that made you safe. But his second son was so young, and your father thought it best to keep him a secret". Spritle said. "What are you saying?" Said both Speed and X at the same time.

"Speed, when you arrived at this school, looking so much like him, I thought maybe. Now having you seen next to X, and after that business with the Mark 5. I'm convinced! X say hello to your brother! That's right. Your Speed Racer's son", he said. Speed looked at him in utter surprise. "You're my brother?!" X said in complete shock. "Speed Racer is my father!" Speed exclaimed.

* * *

"It was strangely nice of X you give the coupon, for the unlimited car parts, he won in that race he won two weeks ago." Conner said, as he was putting on some finishing touches on the Mark 6. "Yeah! Real nice", Speed replied. Under the orders of his uncle Spritel, Speed and X were to not tell anyone what had happed that day, not until it would be revealed later today, at a press conference.

"And it's all done. Come on Speed, everyone will be in class watching the press conference. I asked Lucy to save us some seats." Conner said excitedly, he was a huge Speed Racer fan, so he was ecstatic to go see a press conference, that had something to do with Speed Racer. "You go ahead, I'll catch up with you and Lucy later." He said. As soon as Conner entered the school building, Speed got inside the Mark 6, and drove to the site off the press conference.

* * *

"Hey Conner! Over here!" shouted Lucy, who had saved seats for her friends. "Hey there Lucy! Have you seen Speed? He said he would meet us here, but I don't see him anywhere!" He said to Lucy. "Well, where ever he is, he better come soon, the press conference is staring soon!" Lucy replied.

* * *

"Hey, I wonder where X is?" Jesse asked his twin brother Jared. "I don't know! Maybe we should ask Annalise!" he replied. "Hey Annalise! Do you know where X is?" the twins asked her. "Yes, he is at the press conference, with his uncle, duh. You two are so stupid." she replied.

* * *

"Hello! And welcome to today's press conference!" Spritle started. "Today I will be revealing some information, that may or may not shock you all today. It is the fact that Speed Racer had a second son with his wife Trixie, and hid his second son 15 years ago, before he disappeared", he counited. There was a moment of silence, before the reporters started bursting with questions.

"Yes, I know you have a lot of questions, but that is not the point of this press conference. Today I am here to tell you that, I have found my second nephew, and I am going to introduce him to the world." He said. There was again, another moment of silence, before the reporter busted out again. "Silence! May we have silence, or you will never get to meet him." He shouted. Then all began to become silent once more.

"Thank you. Now I would also like to tell you that, he is a racer, and he owns a special car, a car that my older brother, Speed Racer designed, but never got the chance to make, the Mark 6! Now without further a due, may I present Speed Racer's second son… Speed Racer Jr, and his car the Mark 6!" he shouted as the Mark 6 drove in. After the Mark 6 stopped, Speed stepped out of the car, wearing his normal blue t-shirt clothing. Then the photographers started taking more pictures, and the reporters started asking more questions. It was going to be a long conference for the Racer family.

* * *

Back at the school, all the teachers, and the students stayed silent for a minute. They waited to see who was Speed Racer's second son, until Speed stepped out of the car. Everyone gasped, and said at the same time, "Speed _is_ Speed Racer's second son?!"


End file.
